


Two Hunters, An Angel, and a Padded Cell

by Huntress69



Series: Two Hunters and An Angel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel doesn't feel good and goes to a hospital for assistance; A visit from a (not-so-nice) Heavenly being causes stress for all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hunters, An Angel, and a Padded Cell

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I wish hard enough, Santa will bring me all three for Christmas**

**************

Castiel woke up with a nasty stomach ache, a headache, and a naked body pressed up against him. He remembered bits and pieces from the night before, knew he had been drugged, and as he turned over, he also realized he and Sam had sex, and that he had initiated it. Attempting to get up, he felt Sam's arm tightening around him. 

"Don't go," Sam murmured, still half asleep. "I like having you here."

"This body needs to relieve itself," Castiel whispered back. 

"M'kay." Sam let him go, turned over, and fell back into slumber.

Castiel came out of the bathroom, still feeling queasy, and was going to wake Sam, but the young hunter was in a deep sleep. Instead he rifled Dean's duffle, finding a pair of pants and a tee-shirt, plus some medications. As he read the labels, he murmured, "I did not know they were ill and required medication. Once I am fully healed, I shall heal them." He had made up his mind to go to the hospital for his current aches. There was no reason for him to bother Sam or Bobby for assistance. Hospital's helped people, they had helped Dean after all, and from what little knowledge Castiel had, they could help him. 

He wasn't sure how to get there, so he did what he had seen on the TV once - he found the Yellow Pages and called a taxi. He also left a note for Sam and Bobby, explaining that he would return, and apologized for removing money from Sam's wallet, which he knew he would need for the taxi.

**~~~~~~~~**

Castiel entered the hospital and remembered what had happened with Dean. He walked over to the desk, took a seat and smiled at the nurse. She began to ask questions about why he was there, and he was hesitant to answer at first. But he had been walking the Earth (on and off) for almost two years now, and he had learned more than a few things from television. "This is all confidential, correct?"

"Yes it is," the intake nurse told him. "There are laws that protect medical information."

"Then I will answer any necessary questions and I will answer them truthfully."

"Okay," the nurse smiled, "Name?"

"Castiel." The angel thought for a moment before adding with a smirk, "I am also known as _Thursday's Angel_."

She blinked at him. "Address?"

"Hmm...." Castiel pondered that question. "The Impala is not where I live, so I will have to say Heaven."

The nurse stared at him, realized he was serious, and motioned him to stay put. "I'm going to get a doctor for you."

"All right." Castiel sat there, looking around, happy as a clam that he was doing this himself. 

The nurse returned and led him to the back. "This is Doctor Casey, and he's going to finish up the forms with you."

"Hello," Doctor Casey smiled, "your name is Castiel, you are Thursday's angel, and you live in Heaven."

"Yes," Castiel replied, "although I have been spending time in the Impala and at Bobby's, but those are not official homes."

"Date of birth?"

Castiel replied without missing a beat. "Approximately 6000 years ago, perhaps more, perhaps less. After a few centuries, you lose track."

"Sex." The doctor wasn't asking, but Castiel answered anyway. 

"Once in this vessel, many more times in the last two. My previous experience was in Sodom, or perhaps Gomorrah, I am unsure. Either way it was fun, until Uriel and his righteousness flattened both cities." He smiled at the doctor. "Is that too much information?"

"Not at all. Let's get on with the forms, shall we? Parents?"

"My Father is known to you as God and I have no Mother."

"Of course you don't," the doctor answered, making more notes. "Any siblings?"

"Yes," Castiel was still smiling. "I have many, but my closest is Anna; if I were to tell you her real name, the name our Father gave unto her, I would have to do it in my real voice, and your head would explode as would half this building. It would make quite a mess and although Dean would find it quite humorous, Sam would most likely get upset. I would mention Lucifer, but my Father disowned him millennia ago, and of course Uriel, who now resides in the pit."

"Lucifer is your brother, I knew that." Doctor Casey was still smiling. 

"You did?" Castiel frowned a little, and murmured, "Christo." When the doctor's eyes remained brown, he continued. "And you know this how?"

"You're an angel, Lucifer was an angel before he fell, ergo he would be your brother."

That sounded logical to Castiel. "You may continue with your questions."

"Who are Dean and Sam?"

"My charges. Sam raised Lucifer last year, but it wasn't his fault." Castiel nodded as if Doctor Casey would know all about it. 

"Whose fault was it then?"

"It was Ruby, who tricked Sam. I only found out about it towards the end, because nobody ever tells me anything until the proverbial 'last minute'." Castiel paused. "It was a...true bitch...to end it all and send Lucifer back to Hell."

"Castiel, may I assume your employer is...your Heavenly Father?" At Castiel's nod, the Doctor asked his occupation.

"Officially I am an angel of the Lord, but my current job title is Guardian Angel."

"To Dean and Sam."

"Yes, but Dean refuses to admit it, insistent he can take care of himself. He is very stubborn and pigheaded, although he does have excellent taste in music." Castiel narrowed his eyes in thought. "I am unable to understand his obsession with _Busty Asian Beauties_ though. Why is a woman with large breasts more interesting than a woman with small ones?"

The doctor ignored him and continued. "Medical History?"

"This vessel I am using or a past one?"

Doctor Casey made further notes. "Height and Weight?"

Castiel had no idea. "I am shorter than Sam, but then again, most humans would fit that description." He leaned in and quietly added, "Goliath was smaller then Sam, and the only reason they say he was a giant is because David was even shorter than I am. As for my weight," he thought about that and looked himself over, thinking of something Dean had said. "I am bigger than a breadbox."

The doctor sighed and stared at him closely. "Eyes...."

"Two."

"Allergies?"

"Ah, that one I know." Castiel was pleased with himself, that he had a clear-cut answer for one of the questions. "Oranges from the **other** _Tree of Knowledge_. I ate one, grew ill, and was forced to leave my vessel. As such he missed the ark and drowned on the 17th day of rain." He made a sour face. "Due to that one little mistake, Zachariah was promoted ahead of me."

"So you were denied a promotion."

"Yes!" Castiel spat out. "Every time they require another Archangel I request the position, and every time I am denied, and all because of a stupid orange." He was growing agitated. "Do they pick on Adam because he ate an apple? No, he is revered by all. But I eat ONE orange and...." Castiel paused, taking a deep breath. "My apologies, but it is very frustrating."

"Of course it is." The doctor looked back at the form. "Religion?"

"Yes." 

The doctor shook his head. "Which one?" 

"All of them. As an angel, I am completely non-denominational." Castiel thought for a moment. "I am not however fond of those that are called _Right-Wing Christian Fundamentalists_. They give my Father a bad name."

"Mister...."

"Just Castiel."

"Castiel, are you taking any medications or drugs?"

Castiel had to think about this one - what exactly had he taken since he'd arrived? "Pepto-Bismol, Aspirin, GHB, and something that goes by the letter 'X'." He thought he needed to make it more interesting, and remembered what he had found in Dean's duffel when he had been searching for clothing...."Valium, demoral, morphine, codeine, oxycodone...shall I go on?"

"That's not necessary." Doctor Casey held out another form. "All we need is for you to sign this, and you can stay here so that we can observe you."

Castiel was confused. "You wish to observe me?"

"To see what...yes, we do."

"I don't see the harm in that." Castiel nearly wrote _Jimmy Novak_ , but he had to be truthful, so he scrawled his own name on the form. "May I have a room now?" He likened it to a motel stay, and one day away wouldn't hurt him.

Doctor Casey stared at the signature. "What does that say?"

"It is my name, in the original Aramaic."

"Yes, well, we require it in English."

"As you wish." Castiel signed.

"One last thing, Mis...Castiel. Is there anyone we should contact on your behalf?"

Castiel thought about that, and decided against it. He could take care of himself for a day or so, and he **had** left a note. "No, there is nobody."

"Fine. We're going to go to the seventh floor and I'll show you to a room."

Castiel happily followed, and was oblivious that the doctor used a key card when he entered the elevator; he also ignored the fact that a card was needed to enter the ward, which was locked. He looked around at the people and saw something that cheered him. "May I wear one of those?" Castiel pointed. 

"We'll see if it's necessary," Doctor Casey smiled.

Castiel happily wandered off to speak with the other patients.

**~~~~~~~~**

"Where's Clarence?" Bobby asked. "Did he fly home?"

"He left me a note that he wasn't feeling good and he was going to the hospital," Sam told him. "I'm going to find him before something happens."

"I'd go, but I have a class in an hour. Today we are studying the ancient ruins of Mesopotamia." Bobby was thinking. "When you find that screwy angel, send him my way, 'cause I might need some help with my homework. Maybe he was there." 

"Will do."

**~~~~~~~~**

Sam entered the hospital and spoke to a nurse at the desk. "I'm looking for my...brother." He had no idea what else to say; 'friend' would get him nowhere. "I think he came in earlier for some help."

"Name."

"Uh...Jimmy Novak."

The nurse typed the name and shook her head. "Sorry, we have nobody by that name."

"Try...try Castiel. It's...just try that one."

"Okay." She read the screen and nodded. "Yes, a Castiel was admitted earlier today."

"Admitted? For what?"

"He's in the psychiatric ward."

"The psychiatric ward?!" Sam shook his head to clear it; this day was getting better and better.

"Yes. I'll get Doctor Casey, he was the one who admitted your brother."

Sam paced, wondering just what Castiel told them that got him locked up. 'Well,' he thought, 'he did give his name as Castiel, which means he probably told them he was an angel.' Sam wasn't quite sure if he was angry, and if he was, just who was he angry with? Himself, for letting Castiel leave in the morning? Castiel, for leaving? A higher power, who wanted to torture him for some unknown reason? 'Yeah,' he nodded at the last, 'that's gotta be it.' 

Doctor Casey came out and shook Sam's hand, smiling at him. "Your brother is in need of some serious help."

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sure he told you that he...." Sam didn't finish, on the outside chance Castiel had said nothing about heavenly beings.

"That he's an angel. That's why I admitted him."

"You can't keep him," Sam insisted, "and I want him released."

"He signed himself in," the doctor was adamant, "and we can keep him under observation for 72 hours."

"If he...gave his name as Castiel, well, that's not his name, so legally you can't. I want him out now."

"Sir, based on what I was told, I don't care if he signed in as George Washington. He is staying, and I have already begun the legal process of keeping him here." Doctor Casey spun around and walked away.

Sam wasn't deterred, and called Dean to fill him in. Being that Dean was in the process of being checked out, he told Sam he'd meet him on the seventh floor. Sam was quick, heading to the doctor's lounge and swiping a uniform and ID badge, and headed there himself. He lurked about behind an orderly, and once the door was opened, he followed into the ward. He flashed his bright smile at the nurse on duty, but as he picked up a chart she stopped him. 

"You are....?"

"Uh...Doctor..." He looked at the badge without thinking, "Bachman...Steve."

"Kinda hesitant there, kid," she said suspiciously.

"I'm new, as an employee and as a...doctor, so I'm kind of nervous, I guess." He ducked his head shyly. "Mom's really proud though; she can't stop bragging about it."

Her demeanor changed, and she smiled. "Congratulations. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Doctor Casey wanted me to look in on one of the new patients, name of Castiel?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded, "the angel. Weird one."

"He is?" Sam asked, looking surprised.

"Gave me his blessing and told me it was going to be quintuplets." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not even pregnant."

"Christ, five at once," Sam murmured as he went through the charts, finally finding Castiel's.

"What?"

"Which way to Room 5?" She pointed, he nodded in thanks, and stared at her. "Good luck."

Five minutes later Dean stepped up to her desk and flashed an ID. "Hi, I'm Doctor Seuss," he grinned.

"Excuse me?"

"I love doing that," he laughed. "Ted Seuss, I'm from County, here to pick up...an angel."

"Room five, down that way. He's with Doctor Bachman."

**~~~~~~~~**

Sam found Castiel in the room, sitting on a bed, and the angel was deep in thought. 

"This is most relaxing." Castiel smiled. "In this garb I can meditate peacefully, and the plain white walls have no distractions."

It took Sam a moment to control his giggles. "It's called a straight-jacket and it's not for meditation." He began to undo the restraint. "We have to go."

"I don't want to go." Castiel pulled away. "It's nice here. Did you know that Abraham Lincoln and Cleopatra reside here?"

As was seeming to become the norm, Sam's mouth open and shut a few times as he formed words. "Castiel, this is a psychiatric ward. Do you know what that means?"

"No, and I don't care." Castiel clearly pouted. "I am staying."

"It means," Dean said as he entered, "that the people here are not mentally okay. You on the other hand are, strange but true, and you can't stay."

"It is not fair." Castiel allowed Sam to remove the restraints. "May I take it with me?"

"Oh, by all means," Dean nodded. "Now let's get out of here." He went to the closet and took out the clothing. "This is my stuff."

"Yes," Castiel nodded. 

Dean threw the clothing at him so he could get dressed. 

As they left the room, Castiel frowned. "That man says he is an angel, but he is not." Before the brothers could stop him, he walked over, stared at the man and narrowed his eyes. "You are not an angel."

"How do you know?"

"Because if you were," he said proudly, "you'd have these." His wings flared and the man screamed, running down the hallway.

"PUT THOSE AWAY!" Dean yelled. 

"Okay." Castiel pursed his lips. "He should not be impersonating an angel."

"Let's just leave."

As they headed out the door, Castiel grinned at the nurse. "Four girls and a boy," he said. "You should name your son Castiel, it is a strong name." The door closed behind them.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked.

Sam explained it. "She's having quintuplets, but she doesn't know it yet."

"Lucky her."

Once they got outside, Castiel was faced with an angry Sam. "Didn't we tell you not to tell **anyone** that you were an angel?"

"It's a hospital!" Castiel shot back. "They help people and you have to be honest so they can treat you!"

"He's got a point there, Sammy," Dean added. Sam didn't know what to say, and Dean was quite smug. "I love it when I'm right." 

"You...." Sam poked Castiel in the chest. "You get sick again, you ask one of us to help you out. Got it?"

"I will." Castiel slowly nodded. "I promise."

**~~~~~~~~**

Bobby was on his last nerve. 

One TV, one remote, and three men and an angel with vastly different tastes in television viewing.

Dean had been monopolizing the TV with talk shows; Sam wanted mindless entertainment gossip, Bobby wanted something simple and Castiel wanted cartoons.

Sam finally got fed up with Doctor Phil, grabbed the remote and changed the channel. "There, E is the place for the news of the day."

"Put back Doctor Phil!" Dean screamed.

"NO! I'm sick of him!" Sam snapped back.

Dean snatched the remote and changed it again, Sam got up and changed it manually, while Bobby took the remote from Dean and changed it to Matlock.

"Andy Griffith for the win," Bobby nodded.

"I hate lawyers!" Dean grabbed the remote back and now he had Oprah.

"I am NOT watching Oprah!" Sam changed it again.

"I want more Scooby-Doo," Castiel said softly, attempting to change the channel with a brief thought....

The television blew up.

Castiel got one look at Bobby's face and turned to flee - he ran smack into the wall and knocked himself out.

"Two things," Bobby said. "One, you owe me a new TV; I won that in a raffle and you are going to replace it with the same model. Two, if I were you, I'd go to the nearest church and ask forgiveness for what you're putting him through. At the rate you're going, he **is** going to need a locked ward soon."

"Let's go, Dean." Sam stood up. "A few Hail Mary's can't hurt."

"Say a few for me...not." Dean grunted as he hefted Castiel over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. "He weighs a friggin' ton."

"Maybe the confessional also," Sam added.

"Can't hurt," Bobby told him.

**~~~~~~~~**

Dean lay Castiel on the bed, went back downstairs for some ice, and when he returned he noticed the camera on the nightstand. "Taking pictures were we?" He went through the memory card, seeing the photos he'd taken with Sam since the war had ended; God, they both looked so happy, happier than they had been in years. As he came to the end, he noticed that there was a video. "Huh? We never took videos." He hit play and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. There, in living color, were Sam and Castiel, and they were...."Whoa, I guess Sammy got a bit kinky." He had just made it to the end when the angel began to rouse. "Here, have some ice." 

Castiel put the pack on his head and glanced at the camera. "That is for taking pictures, correct?"

"Yep, and videos also." Dean wasn't sure what to say. "Pretty interesting stuff on here."

"What is it?"

"You and Sam."

"Sam and I what?"

"Having sex," Dean said calmly. 

"Oh." Castiel swallowed hard. "I did not realize...I think I turned it on in error."

"I figured it was something like that." Dean sat down and wiped his hands over his face. "Cas, I'm just curious. How could you do that with Jimmy...inside you?"

Castiel's upper lip curled in anger "I would never abuse this vessel for immoral purposes! I am no demon!"

"What about your past vessels? You mentioned Sodom."

"Those vessels were...were...." Castiel actually turned red. "They liked sex and had no objections!" He turned away. "How could you even think I would abuse anyone like that?"

Dean mentally kicked himself; of course the angel would have never done anything like that. "So he has no objections to what you do?"

"Jimmy is...." Castiel lowered his eyes and his tone softened. "He is no longer with me. My Father thought it was best if he went away."

Dean felt sympathy for him and cupped his chin, lifting his head. "You miss him, don't you?"

"When he was with me, I was never truly alone."

"Sam didn't even consider that," Dean thought out loud.

"I will tell him," Castiel smiled, "in case it should cross his mind. He was more concerned with taking care of me."

"That's Sammy for ya." Dean was moving closer without thinking. "Where did Jimmy go? Did he become a Mormon and move to Utah?"

"He is at peace." 

"You mean he's dead."

"There's much more to it than that, Dean."

Dean chose that moment to kiss him, he didn't know why, but he kept it soft and chaste.

Castiel didn't allow it to remain as such, and framed Dean's face in his palms, drawing the hunter's lips back to his. **His** kiss was anything but nice. " **That** is a proper kiss."

"You're not innocent, that's for sure," Dean cracked. 

"I never said I was, Dean." Castiel smiled and untucked Dean's tee-shirt. "It is a misconception," he pulled it over Dean's head and tossed it aside, "of humans," his own was removed, "that angels are...virginal. Pure of heart, yes, virginal, no." He stood and undid his pants, "I like the act of sex," he let them fall, stepping out of them, "and when I say **I** ," the boxers dropped as well, "I am referring to me, not the vessel." He lay back down, his invitation clear.

"How do you know," Dean dropped his own pants and boxers in one move, "that it's not the vessel," he sat down, one leg across Castiel's body, straddling him, "if you've never done it as...you?"

"I just do." Castiel brought one hand to Dean's chest. "If I were to make love with a human as...myself...I could not tell them how beautiful they were in words they could understand." He placed each of his hands on Dean's arms, stroking them. "I would be unable to feel the warmth of the flesh." Castiel threaded his fingers in Dean's hair, bringing their lips together again. "I could never taste or experience the passion of a kiss...." This kiss was rough and demanding and Castiel pulled away with a grin. "And the human I was with would spontaneously combust from the shock of seeing an angel in their true form, which would ruin the moment."

"I'm not prepared to combust," Dean licked his lips, "and I sort of like kissing." He started at Castiel's neck, a few butterfly kisses that made the angel moan. His lips slid across to Castiel's left shoulder down his arm and back up, around his neck again and across to the right shoulder. Down the right arm and across his chest, stopping at one nipple to lap at it, nipping Castiel's chest to the other nipple, which he suckled on. 

"I need more," Castiel sighed, pushing Dean's head down his body.

Dean went willingly, licking, tasting, more nips, flat-out bites, anything to hear Castiel moan. He'd made it to his dick and bypassed that completely, instead kissing along the inner left thigh, down the left leg and caressing the bottoms of his feet. 

"Stop." Castiel was giggling.

"Ticklish, huh?" Dean liked the giggles and kept it up for a minute or so, then worked his way back up, this time along the right leg, leaving bite marks along his inner right thigh. He kissed his way across to the angel's balls, taking them in his fingers, fondling them, sucking on each, before licking one long stripe up the length of Castiel's dick. "You enjoying yourself?"

"Are you?" Castiel shot back.

"Oh yeah." Taking Castiel's dick in his palms, Dean caressed it up and down, the touches feather-light. He blew on the head, one fingertip caressing the tiny slit, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it. "Mmm, tastes good."

"D-D-Dean...."

"What is it, Castiel? You want me to wrap my lips around that cock of yours, take it into my mouth, and suck it deep?" Dean suckled on the head, teasing. "Is that what you want?"

"C-Cas," the angel murmured. "Not Castiel."

"Cas...my angel." Dean swirled his tongue around the tip and slowly swallowed the length. He brought his mouth halfway down and pulled up, suckling the head again before bringing his mouth all the way over it. He sucked hard and knew just what to do with his tongue at the same time. 

"I...I am going to...." Castiel was panting, having a hard time getting the words out. 

Dean lifted his head and gave one last kiss to the tip. "Not yet you're not." He motioned Castiel to turn over, bent his head, spread his ass, and swiped his tongue along the crack. "You'll come with me inside you." He left a few bites on the cheeks. "Not before." Dean raised up and reached for the nightstand drawer, thankful he'd left lube in there earlier for himself and Sam. He squeezed some on two fingers and slid them inside, but not too deep. He wanted to drag this out as long as he could. Three fingers and those went even deeper, working them in and out until Castiel was thrusting against them and pressing into the mattress for friction. "Slow down, Cas, we're getting there." His fingers were removed, and he slathered his cock, wiping his hand on the sheet. "Now I'm going to give you the most thorough fucking of your life." He brought Castiel to his hands and knees, his cock sliding in with ease, watching it disappear into Castiel's ass. "You are so fucking tight, like a vise around my cock." His movements were slow, but even Dean had his limits and sped up the pace. "This I like." Dean began to raise Castiel upwards as he himself shifted up and back and he was quite content to have Castiel sitting in his lap. He was ready for some serious fucking when Castiel tried to pull away. "What's the matter, Cas?"

"That is painful, I can't...I am sorry." Castiel moved forward, but Dean held him tight around the waist. 

"I won't hurt you," Dean whispered, lowering Castiel back down. "We'll do whatever makes you feel good." He slowed his pace again until he felt Castiel's body relax, grabbed him by the hips, and thrust in hard, hearing a clear moan of pleasure. "Like that, did you?" Dean didn't give him a chance to answer; he shoved harder, deeper, Castiel matching his moves. "Jerk yourself off," Dean ordered. "Take your cock in your hand and make yourself come."

Castiel did as he was told; he was too far gone to question it. 

"Yeah, Cas, come on, lemme see you cream...do it for me...come on...." Dean brought one hand down and made him go faster.

'DEAN!" Castiel spurted all over their joined hands, an endless stream of come all over the sheet.

That was it for Dean..."FUCK YEAH!"...and he was coming inside Castiel, and he kept thrusting inside until he had nothing left. He slowed, his body resting atop Castiel's, not wanting to move. His cock was getting soft and he slid out, rolling Castiel onto his back on the other side of the bed to avoid the wet spot. "So, Cas, was that good for you?"

Castiel just nodded without saying a word.

"I'll take that as a yes." Dean kissed him. "You're one fucking amazing angel."

**~~~~~~~~**

Sam returned with Chinese food and a cheesecake. "Cheesecake is always good."

"Did you go to confession?" Bobby asked with a chuckle.

"I saw Father Alexander and he was fine, until I told him that we were traveling with a semi-fallen angel." Sam began to laugh. "The man is 75 years old, and a priest, and threatened to have me burned at the stake if I went in there ever again."

"He nearly resigned the last time you were in," Bobby laughed. "Telling an old man you raised Lucifer and nearly caused the end of the world would freak anybody out."

"But he gave me forgiveness," Sam pointed out. 

"That was to get rid of ya." Bobby began to take the food out of the bags. "What'd you get for your brother?"

"His usual." Sam shrugged. "He's not going to care that he just suffered from mild botulism; if he doesn't get his Mu Shu Pork, he'll kill me." He headed upstairs to get Dean and was about to open the door when he heard grunts and a few moans. His eyebrows shot up and he was silent as he peered inside, getting an eyeful of Dean and Castiel. He stood there until they were finished and then opened his mouth. "I don't know whether to bleach my eyeballs or applaud the performance."

Castiel flushed pink, grabbed the blanket and buried himself.

"You're a voyeur now, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I'm a lot of things, Dean, and that was hot."

"You're not jealous?"

"Should I be?" 

"No."

"I didn't think so," Sam said. "Hey, Cas, you gonna stay there, or are you going to come downstairs to eat?"

Castiel's eyes peered out. "Food?"

Sam couldn't help the laugh. "I'll tell Bobby you're coming down." He walked out, closing the door behind himself.

"He isn't angry that we...." Castiel waved his hands around.

"Apparently not," Dean chuckled, getting a cloth so they could clean up. 

They got dressed, changed the sheets and Dean sniffed the air. "Chinese."

"We are going to Asia?" Castiel asked. 

"No, dinner."

**~~~~~~~~**

The four men sat at the table ready to eat, and all were in a good mood.

"Hello all!" A cheery and sarcastic voice was heard beside them.

"Zachariah," Dean sneered. "My day is complete now."

"Have you come to take me home?" Castiel's voice was soft, his eyes hopeful.

"Not quite." The Archangel smiled like a cobra. "I just came by to say hi...and bye...at the same time."

"I don't think God left the building again," Dean snorted. "He's going to notice he's an angel short."

"God may be back in the building," Zachariah laughed, "but he has more important things on his mind then one angel."

"I think when he finds out he's missing an angel...." Bobby started.

Zachariah cut him off. "He won't find dear **Cas** ; I have seen to that."

"You bastard!" Sam snarled, getting to his feet.

"No, Sam," Castiel advised him, pulling him back. "You will only get hurt."

"Wise words for you to heed, young Winchester," Zachariah agreed.

"I still have my grace; you cannot take that away," Castiel flat-out told him. "Even you do not have that kind of power."

"This is true," Zachariah sighed. "But as you already know, it is weakened and not quite in working order."

"You did this to him," Sam stated; it was not a question. "Made his grace all crazy."

The Archangel smirked. "Could be...." he sing-songed.

"As long as I still have it...." Castiel smiled...and physically attacked Zachariah, hands closing around his neck and squeezing. "I'LL KILL YOU!" 

"Shouldn't we do something, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Nah, let 'em go at it." Dean smirked. "Maybe Cas'll do some damage."

Castiel finally let go of his neck, pulled back his fist...and Zachariah vanished, his fist hitting the floor. "SON OF A BITCH!" 

The three men stared at him in shock at his choice of words.

Castiel caught their looks, got to his feet, and stormed out of the house, both ashamed and embarrassed.

Both Dean and Sam were about to go after him, but Bobby stopped them. "You two stay; I'll deal with him." Bobby went outside and walked about fifty feet, not seeing Castiel, but he did hear the voices and walked towards them. He got a clear view of Castiel and Zachariah facing each other. 

"You are going to leave here," Zachariah told him, "and before you ask, because I said so."

"And if I don't?" Castiel challenged.

"You may have a bit of grace, but the Winchester's don't." Zachariah narrowed his eyes. "Oh yes, I know you care deeply about that waste of life you pulled from Perdition and his demon-blooded freak of human nature brother." That struck a nerve within Castiel, and it showed. "It would be a pity if something were to happen to them. Dean survived the pit; do you think Sammy would?" 

"You leave my boys alone!" Bobby charged at him, but Zachariah just threw him across the junkyard as if he were a paper doll. 

Castiel ran over to make sure Bobby was all right and then faced the Archangel. "Our Father and brethren may not hear me, but Anna will; she always has."

"If you call upon Anna, which, yes, you can, her attentions will be shifted from **her** charge." Zachariah shook his head. "In that brief moment, there are many demons that could get their hands on young Claire Novak."

"I will leave," Castiel said, but the words had a hint of defiance. "But I want to know why you are doing this."

"Fair enough." Zachariah ticked off one finger. "You made a fool out of me when you helped Dean escape his...prison." Two fingers. "You challenged me in front of our brethren, made me look like a fool." Three. "Because I can." He was gone a moment later and Castiel began to walk away.

"Castiel, you can't leave," Bobby told him.

"I won't allow any of you to be harmed because of me." He walked off into the darkness.

"You belong with the boys alright," Bobby groaned as he stood, "'cause you're just as pigheaded as they both are." He went back to the house, finding the brothers on the porch, each holding a container of food and stuffing their faces. 

"You should go back," Sam practically inhaled his Lo Mein, "to the confessional." 

"Sammy, we're not Catholic." Dean licked his lips as he put a forkful of food in his mouth and swallowed, moaning from the taste. "This is good. And I went because you insisted, pouted, and whined, and if you'll recall, Father Alex said if I ever entered the confessional with him again, he'd...are priests allowed to do that sort of thing? It would be painful."

"You told him you had sex with a fallen angel in the back seat of the Impala!" Sam gaped at him. "What did you expect?"

"I wonder how he'd react if I told him we both did it with a non-fallen angel who was also male," Dean snickered.

They both threw their containers in the trash and smiled as Bobby returned alone.

"Boys, we have a problem," Bobby said as he walked inside.

"What?" Sam asked. "Are you upset because we're, and this includes you, not allowed back in the confessional ever again? By the way, the message was from Father Alexander via Father Peter."

"Yeah," Dean added, "Father Alex hates us all equally now."

"But we can confess to Father Peter," Sam grinned. "He gets a kick out of us."

"Castiel," Bobby inhaled sharply, "he...."

"Regarding that daffy angel, where is he? Pondering the meaning of life?" Dean glanced over at Sam, meeting his brother's eyes. "He's...I dunno...special. Not _Sam-Special_ , but special in his own way."

"Uh, ditto?" Sam added. 

"He's gone," Bobby said, voice just above a whisper.

"He found his way home," Dean smiled. "Good for him. And life as we know it goes back to plain insanity."

"No." Bobby nodded to the road. "He left."

"Left, left?" Dean asked.

"Why would he leave?" Sam added.

"Zachariah threatened the two of you," Bobby hesitated and turned to Sam, "with an emphasis on you, Sam." He recounted what he had heard. "Before I could stop him, Castiel took off."

"We have to find him," Sam headed for the car. 

"I'm not going to argue with you, Sammy." Dean agreed. "Let's go searching, because if we lose him and He," Dean pointed up, "finds out we didn't watch out for Castiel, we are going to get our asses kicked."

"I'll wait here on the outside chance he comes to his senses and comes back," Bobby told them. 

As they walked to the car, Sam paused for a moment. "Dean, if he gets hurt...."

"He's not going to get hurt, Sam," Dean said with an air of certainty. "We're going to make sure of that."

**~~~~~~~~**

Castiel didn't know where he was; the country road seemed to stretch on forever and endless night lay before him. Every time he heard a car, he stuck out his thumb as he had seen in the movies, but no cars stopped. Eventually one did, and he was thankful. In the past, he had walked for miles and not felt exhaustion, but with his grace in its current state, he was feeling more human, and as such, his legs hurt. As he turned, he saw three men get out of the car, and he knew....

All three went after him and Castiel grabbed one by the throat, lifting him from the ground, watching **it's** eyes turn ebony. "Leave me be."

"One lone angel," the demon gave him a hideous smile.

"We heard you were flying solo," the second laughed.

"And we don't like you," the third added as it barreled into Castiel, causing him to lose his grip on the first. 

Before he had a chance to react, Castiel was grabbed from behind, received a double punch in both kidneys and had his legs knocked out from under him. He blocked one punch but missed another, and received a few kicks in the ribs. He was already weakened and didn't stand a chance. "What do you want from me?" Two of the demon's grabbed him and pulled him to his knees.

The first one laughed loudly. "Oh baby, a little less conversation, a little more action please."

"I do not understand," Castiel said, "if you are going to kill me, just do it. You taunts will not hurt me."

"I figured that," the first one sneered, leaning down and grasping his chin, forcing Castiel to look at him. "I've got something else in mind before we kill you." He shifted behind the angel. "A little defiling to start with."

The ugly truth became apparent to Castiel. "NO!" He struggled as his pants were pulled down. "DO NOT DO THIS! I BEG OF YOU!" 

"I never fucked an angel before; I wonder what it feels...." 

The shotgun blast took him out, and the other two saw Dean and Sam standing there, both armed, aiming at them. 

Sam didn't hesitate, he shot the two of them without saying a word, threw his gun at Dean and knelt down. "Castiel?"

"You must leave, Sam," Castiel choked out. "It's not safe for you."

Sam clearly saw the blood covering Castiel's face and felt Castiel flinch as he attempted to help him to his feet. "You're a mess."

Castiel groaned as he stood. "This is not a wise idea, Sam."

"Yeah, well nobody ever said we were geniuses," Dean cracked. 

"Zachariah...." Castiel stared from one brother to the other.

Dean couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. "He ain't got nothing on our Dad when it comes to striking fear."

"It's time to get you home, Castiel." Sam helped him to the car, opened the back door and helped Castiel inside, sitting next to him. "We're going to patch you up, make everything all right." He reached over to touch him, but Castiel shrunk back in the seat, so Sam backed off.

Castiel lay his head against the window and stayed silent the rest of the ride, and when they arrived back, he got out of the car and walked into the house. "I will clean my wounds."

Bobby got one look at him and shook his head. "Not a chance." He guided Castiel to the couch and got the first aid supplies. 

Between the three of them they cleaned the blood from Castiel's face (which wasn't as badly damaged as it had looked), and looked over the other wounds, which thankfully were only superficial. No broken bones, just black and blue bruises. Once that was done, Bobby added in a shot of codeine to help him relax.

Dean went to get some water while Bobby put away the supplies and Sam kept trying to get some reaction from Castiel.

"Leave me be."

Sam wasn't going to have any of that; too many years of John refusing any type of comfort when it was needed had destroyed his Father emotionally and it had nearly done the same to Dean. He tugged on Castiel until the angel relented and allowed Sam to pull him down so that he was lying across the couch, his head in Sam's lap.

"Its okay, Cas," Sam soothed, stroking his hair. "They can't hurt you here."

Castiel reacted by turning his head into Sam's chest and for the first time in his memory, the angel wept true tears of pain.

Sam just kept up the relaxing touches until Castiel calmed, the codeine kicked in, and he fell into a fitful sleep. He glanced up as Dean and Bobby came back into the room and brought his finger to his lips, motioning them to stay quiet. Sam tried to move, but Castiel shifted and unconsciously held him tightly. "Shh, s'okay, I won't leave you." 

"The way I figure it," Bobby said, "Zachariah's hiding Castiel from...the Almighty. If he does anything to us, he'd have to reveal himself and I'm thinking God's attentions would be back on Castiel pretty quickly."

"That'll put him on the radar," Dean added. "It was a bluff, to get Castiel away from us."

"But why?" Sam asked. 

"One of the oldest reasons," Dean said, "revenge."

"Castiel's unprotected, his grace is almost nil and he's an easy target," Bobby clarified. "All that bastard had to do was get the word out to one demon, and the rest would know."

"If they would have...if we hadn't found him..." Sam swallowed hard, "...it would have broken him; destroyed him completely."

"But it didn't, and we found him." Dean knelt down and palmed Sam's cheek, leaning in for a brief kiss. "Looks like we're his...guardian humans."

"There's more," Bobby said. "And you boys don't even see it; you're too fucking blind to notice."

"Notice what?" Dean asked.

Bobby shook his head at the two of them. "He's in love with you."

"With which one of us?" Sam asked, curious.

"Both of you." Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose. "This boy...angel...heavenly being or not, he's got feelings, and Zachariah knew just where to hurt him."

Sam tried to move but Castiel wouldn't let go of him. "What am I going to do? I can't stay like this all night."

"No, you can't." Dean scooped Castiel into his arms. "He's going on a diet starting tomorrow." He carried Castiel upstairs, put him on the bed, stripped him to his underwear, and covered him, intending to leave him for the night.

Castiel's eyes half-opened. "Sam?"

"I'm here." Sam stripped to his boxers and slid in beside him, holding Castiel close. "I told you I wouldn't leave you." 

"Jimmy is no longer with me; I thought you should know."

Sam kissed his forehead. "I figured as much; you wouldn't have let me...or Dean...if he was." He was thankful Castiel fell back to sleep quickly.

Dean joined them with a wry smile. "At least the bed is big enough for us."

"What are you doing, Dean?"

"Helping to take care of our angel," Dean stated, sliding his arm around Castiel and staring at Sam. "You love him, don't you?"

"Dean, I...."

"I saw it in your eyes when we found him. You forget, Sammy, I can read you like a book." Sam looked frightened, and for one moment Dean saw his **little** brother. "Hey, it's okay; he's hard not to love."

Sam gave his brother a small smile. "He's, uh, special to me. Not quite... **Dean-Special**...but close."

Dean interlaced his fingers with Sam's. "I love you."

"No, Dean, you are not having Burger King tomorrow."

"I said I love you, Sammy."

"No Krispy Kremes either."

"You're going to make me eat vegetables, aren't you?"

"I love you, Dean."

"Smartass."

Sam closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with a full-blown smirk on his face.

**~~~~~~~~**

Castiel was the first one up and slid down the bed, catching Dean's eyes. "I am only going downstairs." 

Dean silently nodded to him and pulled Sam into his arms, making sure his brother stayed asleep. 

Castiel washed up, got dressed, and found Bobby in the kitchen making coffee. 

"Breakfast?" Bobby asked. 

"I am not hungry." Castiel walked outside and sat on the porch and Bobby followed him with a cup of coffee.

"Drink." Bobby thrust the mug in his hands. "It's not your fault, you know."

"If those demons would have...." Castiel inhaled sharply. "To be defiled by a demon would have been a...one-way ticket to Perdition for me."

"I know, I did a little research last night," Bobby nodded. "And I think that's what your pal Zachariah was hoping for."

"I am...I cannot defend myself against demons."

"That's why God made rock salt bullets," Bobby cracked. 

Castiel finally smiled; it was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

"Breakfast now, Castiel?"

"I think I'd like that." Castiel nodded. "Thank you."

"Consider it one of the many amenities at Casa Singer."

**~~~~~~~~**

Sam woke up and got out of bed, but before he got to the bathroom, Dean was holding him, and touching him, and grabbing his ass, and trying to drag him back to bed. "I like morning sex."

"I didn't even brush my teeth, Dean." Sam pushed him away.

"Waiting for Castiel?" Dean teased.

Sam glared at him and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Dean sighed and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Sam, I was only busting your chops."

"GO AWAY!"

"I gotta pee!"

"Just stick your dick out the window!" 

Dean simply tried another tact, speaking softly. "Please open the door." He smiled smugly as the door opened. "I love you, Sammy."

Sam finished brushing his teeth. "Blow it out your ass." He pushed past Dean into the room and went through his duffel for some clothes. While he was rummaging he came across a photo, got dressed and sat down, staring at it.

"Sam?" Dean came out and sat beside him, looking at the photo in his brother's hand. "You and Jess would have made good-looking kids."

"Some...sometimes I still miss her." Sam put the photo back in his duffel and saw Dean removing it. "Dean, what are you....?"

Dean smiled as he leaned the photo on the nightstand. "She deserves better then to be hidden away." 

"Why?"

"Because you're allowed to miss her and you're not supposed to ever forget her." Dean laughed a little as he remembered the first time he'd met her in person. "Smurfs."

"She was **way** out of **your** league."

"She did look good in that green cheerleader outfit."

Sam's head jerked up. "How did you....?"

"Sam, do you think that in the years you were at Stanford me and Dad never checked up on you?" 

Sam smiled at him. "Okay, I love you again."

Dean leaned in close. "And you're cute when you're pissed off." He kissed Sam, thankful he wasn't pushed away. "I like minty-fresh breath; on you it's sexy."

"You're a sick man." Sam pushed him onto his back. "And I'm a little more awake now." He crawled on top of Dean. "And since you're not dressed yet...." 

"BOYS! COME GET FOOD!" Bobby screamed.

"So much for morning nookie," Dean cracked.

"If you ever say _nookie_ again, I'll wash your mouth out with soap." Sam slid off of him. 

"Oooh, another kink, Sammy?"

"Just get dressed so we can go eat. I'm hungry."

**~~~~~~~~**

Both were happy to see Castiel sitting at the table, wearing a smile. 

"He ate 4 eggs, 6 strips of bacon, 3 sausage links, 8 pancakes, a bagel, 1 cup of coffee and 4 glasses of milk." Bobby paused. "Plus a half pint of strawberries and an apple."

"I am still hungry," Castiel told him.

Bobby shook his head. "My hospitality only goes so far."

Dean took out cereal for himself and Sam. "So, I was thinking...."

"Oh God, shoot me now," Sam groaned.

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean smiled at them. "How about that trip to Vegas?"

"Why now?" Bobby asked.

"Because staying here," Dean continued, "seems to be hazardous to our health."

"It might be a good idea," Sam agreed, looking at Castiel. "You up for a trip?"

"May I ride...shotgun?" Castiel asked.

"Be my guest," Sam told him.

"Then I agree."

"Viva Las Vegas!" Dean grinned. 

**FIN**


End file.
